Somos três
by lsakyl
Summary: Lily aparece de noite no apartamento de James com uma noticia para lhe dar... Como ele irá recebela? ONESHOTTRADUÇÃO!


_**Autora**:_ sara fênix black.

_**Tradutora**:_ s2-SaKy-s2

_**Beta:**_ riiko

**Somos Três**

James Potter estava sozinho em seu apartamento nessa chuvosa segunda-feira de noite. Não tinha nada planejado além de chamar a sua namorada Lily e deitar-se para dormir cedo. Nesse dia o treinamento na academia de aurores tinha sido muito duro.

Quando se preparava para pegar o telefone a campainha tocou. Momentos depois, antes que tivesse a oportunidade de abrir, uma mulher entrou na casa. Estava totalmente encharcada, seus cabelos vermelhos gotejavam de ambos lados de seu rosto e tremia ligeiramente.

James ficou paralisado, sem saber o que dizer, não só pelo aspecto da garota, como por seus olhos verdes que estavam banhados em lágrimas. Encostou-se na porta chorando e disse gravemente:

- Tudo terminou, James.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Ela entrou com seus vestidos molhados**_

_**E apoiou suas costas na porta**_

_**E me olhando disse chorando**_

_**Tudo terminou**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

- Quê? – perguntou James sem entender.

- O que ouviu. Tudo terminou. – Lily começou a chorar descontroladamente. James, bastante alarmado, se aproximou e a abraçou.

- Calma Lily… está muito nervosa. Entre e se sente para falarmos com calma.

A ruiva se deixou guiar por James até a mesa da cozinha.

- Quer tomar alguma coisa? Chá? Café?

- Café está bem – conseguiu dizer a garota entre soluços. James começou a prepará-lo imediatamente. Depois trouxe uma toalha para que ela se secasse. Lily se secou um pouco trêmula. James se aproximou dela e esticou uma mão para acariciar os cabelos molhados.

- Acalme-se Lil… nada pode ser tão terrível.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-. **_

_**Entre e se sente que está muito nervosa**_

_**Espera um pouco que te preparo um café**_

_**E minha mão se estendeu generosa**_

_**E disse: acalme-se.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

A garota negou lentamente. James sorriu com doçura.

- Me diz o que se passou Lily. Que acontece?

- Sinto muito James. Não queria te por nesta situação… Juro que não.

- Que situação? Há… há outro?

- Como se atreve a perguntar isso? – disse Lily olhando-o com fúria tentando se erguer, mas James a impediu.

- Sinto muito Lily, de verdade. É que você aparece de repente em meu apartamento chorando e me diz que tudo terminou e que não queria me por nesta situação… não sei o que pensar.

- Não sei se quer ser parte disto. Sei que seus planos são desfrutar da vida e conseguir virar auror o mais cedo possível. Vive obcecado, falando disso o tempo todo e…

- Lílian Evans! Por acaso não sabe que nada é mais importante que você? Se precisa de mim, todo o resto é secundário. Você é minha prioridade. Agora, me diz o que aconteceu.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

_**Que foi que aconteceu**_

_**Por que esta situação**_

_**Há talvez um intruso entre nós dois**_

_**É que talvez não crês em meu amor**_

_**Aonde você vai sabe que eu irei.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Lily não replicou. Parecia estar pensando nas palavras de James. O garoto começou a ficar nervoso. Serviu duas xícaras de café e colocou uma na frente da garota.

Lily tomou um gole lentamente. Depois, levantou os olhos para James, colocou uma mecha de cabelo por trás da orelha e disse pausadamente.

- Somos três.

- Quê? – disse James sem entender - Quem? Do que você está falando? Três o quê?

- James… - disse a garota pausadamente e com semblante sério - Você e eu… Somos três. Estou grávida.

A expressão de James era de absoluta perplexidade.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-. **_

_**E enquanto ela seguia calada**_

_**Ocultando-me quem sabe o quê**_

_**Até que com palavras pausadas**_

_**Disse: somos três. **_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

- Sei que não planejamos, e como eu te disse suponho que o vê como um contratempo para sua vida tão bem planejada.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou James gravemente. – Quanto tempo?

- Um mês. E sim, tenho certeza. Também não estava entre meus planos, você sabe. Mas eu vou ter este bebê.

James assentiu lentamente.

- Dentro de oito meses estará aqui James. Pense muito bem se você o quer, ou se não, esta será a última vez que você me vê. Irei embora e levarei nosso filho.

- Como pode vir me dizer isso Lily? – disse James vendo-a incômoda.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**Passarão somente oito meses**

**E um terceiro entre nós terá**

**Assim que pensa se o quer de verdade**

**Ou me irei já. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

- Olha James, esta criança é tanto sua como minha, por isso vim a... – começou a dizer a ruiva se enfurecendo, mas ele a deteve.

- Lily – James a calou. – Confia tão pouco em mim? Realmente crê que vou te dar as costas e te deixar sozinha nisso? Ainda não entende que te amo e que é tudo na minha vida? Esta discussão não deveria sequer existir! Claro que quero a criança! Não era parte de nossos planos… Mas é maravilhoso! Não acredita nisso?

- De verdade que quer? – perguntou Lily tranqüilizando-se de repente e com um brilho especial nos olhos.

- Sim! - disse James aproximando-se dela, a abraçando e a beijando. - Já nos arrumaremos com ele ou ela. Seja bem-vindo. Não sei como pode pensar que te deixaria por isso.

- Sinto muito James – disse Lily sorridente, visivelmente recuperada. - É que quando soube, vi nossos planos sendo derrubados, e Petúnia me disse que você provavelmente se irritaria e…

-Petúnia? O que ela sabe sobre mim? Lily… você não está alegre?

- Claro que sim. Se ficar do meu lado, é o melhor que nos pode acontecer. Mas não vai ser fácil.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-. **_

_**Que houve, que aconteceu**_

_**Não tem discussão**_

_**Seja bem-vindo um terceiro**_

_**Entre os dois. **_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

- Verá que podemos com isso, juntos – disse James - e mais, se não duvida mais de mim…

- Sim? – perguntou Lily desconfiada ao ver a expressão repentinamente nervosa de James.

-… Poderíamos formar uma família formalmente. Lily… quer se casar comigo?

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-. **_

_**Eu te farei minha esposa se você quiser**_

_**Porque aonde você vai sabe**_

_**Que eu irei.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-. **_

- Não há nada que eu queira mais nesta vida.

James sorriu e a beijou. Nada os separaria até a morte.

**_N/T:_ **Ai céus. Eu pretendia posta esse cap há um tempo atrás, mas minha beta (a riiko) desapareceu misteriosamente. XDD... Na verdade descobri que o pc dela tinha quebrado e teve que ser formatado DE NOVO. Não sei como um pessoa normal consegue quebrar o pc com essa freqüência... --'... E depois eu não conseguia dar "Log In" no Mas de qualquer jeito, aqui esta um oneshot de L/J. Espero que apreciem.

Quanto ao **_"Soube que te amava"_**, eu postei o cap 5 em dezembro, para quem não sabe, e não estou com o menor animo para traduzir o cap 6. Talvez reviews ajudem... E para quem acho que isso era uma indireta, eu digo que NÃO é. Eu simplesmente acho que as reviews podem me dar animo.

Mas eu estou com vontade de traduzir D/G e H/Hr. É que eu andei lendo e agora to com vontade de traduzir!! O que vocês acham? **Querem que eu traduza fics D/G ou H/Hr? **Se falarem sim, eu já ata procurei umas legais. OK?! **ME AVISEM! SIM OU NÃO!!!!!!**

Mandem review e respondam a pergunta sobre fics DG ou HHr!!!!!!!

Bjins,

Saky


End file.
